


you're all i need according to your heart

by birkenstock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birkenstock/pseuds/birkenstock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Bucky can't even remember his middle name, he know he has to keep Steve out of trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Or, 5 times the Winter Soldier saves Steve and 1 time Steve saves the Winter Soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're all i need according to your heart

**1.**

It’s been a couple of weeks since Steve stopped looking for Bucky. He realized it when Sam and him were in Dublin following some flaky lead and he just felt it in his bones that he needed to go back home where he belonged. Bucky will come to him eventually.

But for now, Steve still has a job, he’s still Captain America and needs to help save the world with the rest of the Avengers, so he focuses on that. They end up disabling the last of the Hydra bases, helping ease the panic that Bucky might return to them out of confusion.

The universe is quiet for now though, so Steve busies himself with different things like drawing or running or volunteering at an animal shelter. He finds that when he’s not working, his life is kind of boring. Back before the war, he was usually sick and that normally took up all of his free time. He also had Bucky back then too, but he doesn’t like to dwell on the past.

He’s currently walking through Brooklyn on his way to his favorite coffee shop to get some drawing done. He loves sketching the customers and finds it calms him to just blend in with the rest of the population. He’s not really paying attention to anything while walking, just taking in the city scenes and people watching, which is his favorite part about living in the city.

Steve runs into a woman, “sorry ma’am,” he mutters as he crosses the street and hears the screech of the tires before he feels someone crash into his side. They both go sprawling on the asphalt and Steve realizes that he stepped out in traffic and almost got hit by a bus.

He looks over at the man who pushed him out of the way to give him gratitude and to get his name, but all he sees is a flash of black dashing away. Steve knows immediately who is it without even needing to see his face.

 _Bucky_.

Steve gets up and follows him, his mind going on autopilot. This is the first glance he’s seen of Bucky since he dragged Steve out of the Potomac. The ache to see a real glance of his best friends face tugs him forward.

“Bucky!” he shouts, trying to catch his attention to make him stop.

Steve is fast but Bucky is faster, slipping through alleyways, just out of reach of Steve. Steve follows him several blocks until he loses all sight of Bucky. It was like he was never around and it slows Steve down. 

He sighs, turns around, and heads back home.

 

**2.**

 

The Avengers always plan a weekly bar crawl that Steve always has to accompany because 1) he’s part of the avengers and 2) he can’t get drunk so he’s the perfect babysitter. He always puts up the front that he doesn’t want to go, but he enjoys hanging out with his friends.

They’re currently at bar number 5 which means Tony is verging on belligerent and Natasha is so drunk she’s only speaking Russian. Bruce hasn’t really had much to drink so Steve leaves them in his care while he sneaks out back to get a breath of fresh air since the smoke from the cigarettes always makes his eyes water.

He’s just rounded the corner of the alleyway when he stops short at the scene in front of him.

There’s a fight going on and it’s turning ugly. About five guys on each side, pounding the life out of each other. Steve doesn’t even think, just advances on the fights, and starts pulling people off of each other.

“Guys, stop, you don’t need to fight.” Steve tries to placate.

For some reason, everyone rounds on Steve and picks him as the new enemy. They start landing punches on him and before he knows it, ten angry men surround him. Steve never likes to use violence with civilians because it’s an unfair advantage for him, but right now he has no choice.

He about to punch one of the guys off of him but instead the man is just plucked out of the air and thrown across the ally. Steve freezes and looks up to see a black figure on the fire escape.

All of the men don’t even realize what’s happened until there’s only three left and Bucky is advancing on them. Steve would intervene, but he doesn’t want to scare Bucky off. He just watches Bucky scare the rest of the men away from him until they’re the only two left in the alley behind the bar.

Bucky turns and walks towards Steve and Steve holds his breath, not moving an inch while Bucky comes within inches of Steve. This is the closest Steve’s been to Bucky since they fight on the helicrafter and before that, years since he’s seen the deep blue of Bucky’s eyes.

Steve reaches out for Bucky’s shoulder, but Bucky jerks back before Steve can even touch him. He jumps on the fire escape and is gone before Steve can blink.

Lights spills out from the bar and Tony and the rest of the Avengers roll out from inside the bar. Bruce is trying to keep them under control, but he obviously needs help.

Steve shakes off whatever he’s feeling at the moment (he’s not quite sure himself) and goes over to take Clint’s arm and make sure Natasha doesn’t topple in her heels.

Maybe another day, Bucky.

 

**3.**

 

Aliens. Steve hates aliens. He’s not even sure where these particular aliens are from but he knows he hates them because they have this goo they are covered in that protects them against bullets and the only way to get rid of them is to chop off their heads. Did he mention the goo is corrosive to human skin?

Steve hates aliens.

He’s currently battling with three of them and _Jesus_ , apparently they can shoot that slime at him. They kind of have him cornered between a pile up of cars and a building and he looks to where the other Avengers are to see if he could get some help.

Clint and Bruce are battling a whole fleet of them, so no help there. Tony looks like he’s having problems of his own and Natasha is as composed as ever, taking out aliens with grace like she does with everything else.

Steve ducks, missing a chuck of goo eviscerating his head and starts to panic. Thankfully, the goo does not breakdown the metal of the shield, so he angles a throw to decapitate an alien, hit the wall of a building, to deflect back and kill another one. He mentally pats himself on the back but notices that the last alien is advancing, like _really_ fast and Steve is caught off guard.

Steve just pulls the shield up in front of him, closes his eyes, and waits for the alien to crash into him. It’s been a few seconds and he peeks over the shield to see that the alien has been decapitated and that a fairly large knife is on the ground next to the body.

Steve walks over and looks at it, noticing that it’s a Hydra blade. He looks up and notices Bucky sitting on the side of the building, legs dangling off, looking nonchalant.

Steve wants to scale the building and ask Bucky what he’s doing. But he knows that even if he takes one step towards Bucky, Bucky will disappear and no matter how hard Steve tries to find him, Bucky will not be found if he doesn’t want to.

Steve sighs and runs over to where Clint and Bruce are fighting the aliens to help out.

 

**4.**

 

Steve’s still a little wary about having so much money that he has no plans for. He donates as much as he can but it just keeps multiplying and it makes him uneasy. He also doesn’t like banks and tries to stay as far away from them as possible. 

Unfortunately, the line at the ATM is almost a block long so Steve is forced to go inside the bank for the first time since he discovered online banking (so like 5 months). 

He’s waiting in line when people start screaming. He whips around and sees people in masks and waving guns in people’s faces. Steve immediately goes into super hero mode and walks towards the robbers with his hands up, showing them that he’s not a threat.

“On the ground!” They yell at him. Steve ignores them and walks closer to them. He knows he doesn’t have a bullet proof body but as long as the robbers are paying attention to him, people can get away and call for help. 

“Guys, put down the gun, we don’t have to do this.” He reasons with the man who’s obviously in charge. He motions for his partners to start collecting the money from the tellers and turns back towards Steve.

Steve goes to open he mouth but is caught off guard when the guy whacks him upside the head with the blunt of his gun. It makes Steve lose his balance for a little bit but he’s been through worse and he stands up straight again.

“Seriously, you should just leave, you know this isn’t the right thing to do.”

The guy laughs in Steve’s face and Steve grimaces as spit flies out of his mouth as he talks.

“Of course it’s not the right thing to do, but if it gets me rich I don’t get a shit. Now if you don’t get on the ground, I’m gonna shoot your brains out.” 

Realistically, Steve probably should’ve followed his ordered. Realistically, the cops were probably on their way and would take care of the situation and wouldn’t need Steve’s martyr-ism. 

But Steve has never acted rationally in his life, so he takes another step forward and the guy cocks his gun. Steve gulps and tries to talk down the guy again.

“Please – ” 

Steve is interrupted by the sound of shattering glass and the guy being shot in the head right in front of Steve. He crumples to the ground and the screams of people become frantic.

Steve watches helplessly as each of the robbers are sniped and killed. Steve doesn’t have to turn around to see whose perfect aim it is. Once all of the robbers are dead, he goes around and helps people back on their feet, checking to see if them are ok or if they’re injured in any way.

The police arrive shortly after and Steve gives his account of what happened, but leaving out that he knows who killed the robbers. They interview him for a news station and tell him he’s a hero for distracting the criminals and all Steve can do is nod his head and think about how Bucky is always watching him.

 

**5.**

 

Steve finally has a night in with himself for the first time this week. It’s been a couple of days since the bank robbery incident and he hasn’t seen or heard from Bucky. The team can tell that something is upsetting him but so far they’ve left him alone, which he’s been grateful for.

He’s making himself dinner, mincing garlic as he cooks up some asparagus so he can add them together. His mind is somewhere else, obviously focused on Bucky and how he always seems to be where Steve needs him, like he always has been.

He’s so out of it that he doesn’t even notice he sliced his palm open until he see’s the blood all over the garlic on the cutting board. He swears and starts to clean up but the door to his apartment bursts open and slams into the wall behind it.

Steve gaps as he watches Bucky stomp over to where Steve is standing, dripping blood over everything.

“Give me that.” He grunts. Bucky reaches and snatches the knife out of Steve’s hand and continues mince the garlic that isn’t ruined by the blood.

“Go clean that before it gets infected.” Bucky snarls at him and that jerks Steve into motion, moving over to the sink to run his hand under water. He washes the dried blood off his hand and already sees that the cut is scabbing over. He knows that’ll probably be totally healed in a couple of hours, but that’s not what he focused on the most.

“Bucky – ”

“Do you need anything else chopped up? What are you making? I’ll make it for you.” He interrupts, moving to throw away the ruined garlic.

Steve just stares. Stares at the man he used to call his best friend, stares at the man who tried to kill him, stares at the man who’s been saving him the past month. It messes with Steve’s head and he misses Bucky’s question entirely. He’s not even sure he’s breathing.

Bucky squints his eyes at Steve and sees that nobody’s home, so he turns to leave. Before Steve can think, he reaches out and grabs Bucky’s arm to keep him from leaving.

“What the hell?”

Steve has no filter now. Bucky has been fucking with his head for a month now and Steve was trying to give him space but he can’t anymore. He just can’t.

“I – ” Bucky starts but breaks off and looks at a spot above Steve’s head. Steve can tell he’s uncomfortable so he changes his tone.

“What’s going on, Buck?”

“I – don’t know.”

Steve furrows his brows and Bucky huffs out a frustrated breath while dragging his hands through his hair.

“I don’t know anything except that I need to keep you safe. I’m not even sure who you are.”

So Bucky has been saving his life for the past month but doesn’t even know Steve’s name? It hits Steve hard and he has to sit down as he processes it. It hasn’t even crossed his mind that Bucky still hasn’t recovered his memory. What if he never remembers?

Steve sees Bucky move towards the door again and Steve suppresses every urge in him not to tackle Bucky and keep him hostage forever. But he can’t let Bucky go that easily.

“Please, don’t go, Bucky.”

It makes Bucky stop in his tracks and look back over his shoulder at Steve. He turns on he heel and sits beside Steve at the table.

“Okay.”

“Just like that? Okay?”

“You need me and I know that I’m not supposed to leave you. So, okay. Just stop getting yourself into stupid shit. Has anyone ever told you that trouble finds you easily?”

The only thing Steve can do is laugh.

 

**+1**

 

“C’mon Buck, we’re going for a jog.”

“Do y’know that it’s like, five in the morning right?”

“Exactly.”

“You’re a sadist.”

Steve grins to himself as he waits for Bucky to finish lacing up his running shoes and putting his hair in a ponytail before exiting his apartment with him. 

It’s comforting to know that Bucky hasn’t left since the garlic incident. He genuinely knows that Steve needs him – even though Steve hasn’t voiced it once – and it makes Steve hopeful that Bucky’s memories might come back.

That’s another thing they have to work with. Bucky still doesn’t remember. And every time Steve brings up a memory from when they were younger, Bucky winces and shuts down and it makes Steve feel like shit.

But they’re doing okay.

Steve and Bucky run about 10 miles before calling it a day and heading back to their apartment. Usually after their runs, Steve likes to draw and Bucky goes back to bed. But when they enter the apartment, Bucky doesn’t turn down the main hallway like usual. He follows Steve to his bedroom and watches Steve from the doorway as he grabs his sketchbook.

“What’s up, Buck?” 

“While we were running, I remembered.”

This actually captures Steve’s attention. He drops the sketchbook on his bed and turns fully towards Bucky. He can see that he’s feeling awkward and avoiding Steve’s gaze.

“Wanna elaborate?” Steve urges after a few silent seconds. He sees Bucky roll his eyes and he shifts on his feet.

“You’re allergic to bananas. All I could remember you asking me if my tongue also itched when I ate bananas. That’s it, it’s stupid, sorry I brought it up.”

Bucky’s face completely closes up and Steve crosses the room to grab Bucky by the shoulders.

“Bucky, it’s not stupid, it’s great! I remember you made fun of me for weeks because I thought bananas were supposed to taste like that.”

Bucky smiles and shakes his head. 

“You’re such an idiot.” 

Steve laughs and shoves him a little before grabbing him and smothering him in a huge hug. It’s a relief that Bucky finally remembers something, even if it is as trivial as Steve being allergic to bananas. It gives Steve hope that Bucky will eventually remember more, but he tries not to think too much about that. He knows that Bucky is still coping and he might never retain all of his memories. 

“I also remember your first kiss.” Bucky mumbles in his shirt. 

Steve freezes. His cheeks burn at the memory and he knows that Bucky can feel how tense his body is. He tries to keep his voice nonchalant as he responds. 

“Really?” 

Bucky pulls back and smiles at Steve and Steve feels his stomach flip. It’s been a while since he’s seen that certain smile and it gives him goose bumps. 

“Yeah, it went a little like this.” 

Bucky leans up and slots his mouth against Steve and Steve immediately responds by backing Bucky up against the doorframe, trapping him. The act of kissing Bucky is so familiar but foreign at the same time. He’s only kissed Bucky once before and they were both nineteen. It was awkward and forbidden and didn’t feel right. 

Kissing Bucky now is electric and feels anything but wrong. Bucky is fierce with his mouth, constantly biting Steve’s lower lip and battling with Steve’s tongue. It makes Steve feel alive and he wants more. Wants more of Bucky’s mouth and body underneath his hands. Just wants more of Bucky all of the time.

But Steve wouldn’t be Steve if he didn’t overthink everything. He pulls back, much to Bucky’s and his dismay and looks him straight in the eyes. 

“Bucky, you don’t have to do this.”

The look that Bucky shoots at Steve looks like he wants him dead and Steve has no idea what Bucky is going to say next.

“Fuck you, do you have any idea what you look like when you prance around here just in a towel? Or how tight those shirts are when you run? I feel like I’ve been going insane _not_ doing this. I fucking want this.”

That’s all Steve needs to hear as he grins at him and connects their mouths once more. Bucky’s hands trail down to Steve’s shorts and up and under his shirt, scratching at Steve’s abs. Steve shivers and pulls Bucky closer by the waist and grinds their hips together, grinning against Bucky’s lips as he feels Bucky shudder. 

Bucky pulls off Steve’s shirt and revels in all of the new skin he can touch. He breaks the kiss to suck and bite at Steve’s throat and Steve makes encouraging noises in the back of his throat, not being able to control himself. Bucky moves lower and takes one of Steve’s nipples in his teeth and tugs, making Steve whine unabashedly. 

“Jesus, you’re gonna be the death of me, Buck.”

Steve slides his hands to Bucky’s behind and under his shorts to grip his ass to keep grinding consistent and Bucky lets out a long moan. 

“Need you naked. Now.” He mumbles into Steve’s neck and Steve jerkily nods and steps back, hooks his thumbs in his shorts and pulls them down. 

Bucky whistles and Steve blushes and watches how Bucky mirrors Steve’s actions. 

They don’t even make it to the bed.

Bucky is so addictive Steve probably couldn’t handle them moving three feet to the bed so he just pins him up against the wall and gets a hand between them and around both of their dicks. 

Bucky arches and makes the most beautiful noise Steve has ever heard. He threads a hand in Bucky’s long hair and covers his mouth with his own, muffling the loud noises that Bucky can’t help making. 

Steve comes embarrassingly fast and Bucky not short after. Steve is spent and resting his head on Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s head comes up and pats Steve on the head and he hears Bucky mumble along the lines of “good job.”

Steve raises his head and kisses Bucky on the lips chastely.

“I’m going to shower. Wanna come?”

Bucky nods and follows Steve into the bathroom.

Everything isn’t perfect and isn’t the way it used to be but Steve wouldn’t have it any other way.

“By the way, I don’t remember my first kiss involving so much tongue.”


End file.
